


침대에서

by Malexir



Series: 매그알렉 조각글 모음집 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir





	침대에서

 

   매그너스와 알렉은 다리가 엉킨 채 서로를 마주 보고 있었다. 초침이 돌아가는 소리와 두 명의 연인들이 숨쉬는 소리, 금빛 이불이 바스락거리는 소리가 나고 있었다. 실크 커튼 사이로 쏟아지는 노을빛을 머금어 금빛으로 일렁이는 알렉의 눈동자가 매그너스를 향해 있었고, 알렉을 바라보는 매그너스의 눈에 순간 애틋함이 스쳐지나갔다. 매그너스는 손을 들어 알렉의 뺨을 감쌌고, 그건 딱 맞는 퍼즐 조각처럼 매그너스의 손바닥 안에 담겼다. 어린 섀도우헌터가 눈을 감고 월록의 손에 자신의 뺨을 비비적댔다. 매그너스는 이 순간이 무한대로 늘어나길 간절히 바랐다.  
  
“내 얼굴이 그렇게 우아한가요?”  
  
   알렉이 웃음기가 가득한 말로 매그너스를 놀렸고, 매그너스는 그 모습을 눈 안에 담고 있었다. “천사의 피가 반만 섞였다는 사실이 믿기지 않을 정도로, 아주 많이 우아해.” 매그너스가 실없이 웃으면서 알렉의 젖은 앞머리를 살며시 쓸었다.  
  
“내일은 내가 하는 대로 움직이기로 해, 내 천사.”  
  
“그렇게 말하니까 조금 불안한데요?”  
  
“너랑 같이 하고 싶은 게 너무 많아, 알렉산더.”  
  
   알렉의 머리를 끌어당겨 제 목덜미에 묻게 한 매그너스의 목소리가 얼핏 떨리는 것 같아서, 알렉은 가만히 매그너스의 품에 안겨 고개를 끄덕이고는 매그너스의 팔을 손끝으로 쓸어올렸다. _후회하고 있나요?_ 알렉은 머리카락을 매만지는 매그너스의 손길을 느끼면서 물어보지 못할 질문을 마음 속에 묻었다. 커튼 사이로 조각난 석양이 알렉과 매그너스의 나신을 이불처럼 감싸고 있었다.

 

 


End file.
